ellegadofandomcom-20200213-history
Legado
Legado (Inheritance en inglés), también conocido como La cripta de las almas es el cuarto y último libro de la saga El Legado. El 23 de marzo del 2011, a través de la página Shurtugal.com se dio a conocer que el libro saldría a la venta el 8 de noviembre de 2011 en los Estados Unidos, Canadá, Reino Unido, Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Su autor es Christopher Paolini, quién también escribió los primeros tres libros de la saga: Eragon, Eldest y Brisingr. Paolini aseguró que este libro contaría con un subtítulo, al igual que Brisingr: Las siete promesas de Eragon Asesino de Sombra y Saphira Escamas Brillantes, aunque todavía no ha revelado cuál será. El precio del libro sera de 27.99 dólares americanos. Recientemente, se han revelado detalles sobre el libro en en páginas como El mundo de Alagaësia: #El libro se encontrará disponible en español '''a finales de 2011'. #Se indica que la traductora del libro será Michaela Link y no Joannis Stefanidis. Diseño La portada muestra al dragón verde mirando hacia la derecha en un fondo color verde (ilustración hecha por John Jude Palencar). Durante un tiempo se rumoreó que se llamaría ''Empire ''o ''Eldunarí, siguiendo la tradición de los libros primero (''Eragon'') y segundo (''Eldest'') de la saga, en que el título consta de seis letras y empieza por E. Sin embargo, con la publicación del tercer libro (''Brisingr''), esa "regla" se rompió. Anuncio A través de la publicación de la mayor página fan de El Legado, se dio a conocer el titulo y la fecha de lanzamiento del libro, gracias a la información proporcionada por Random House Inc. El comunicado se puede encontrar aquí y la noticia en Shurtugal.com que apareció en inglés es esta: “Inheritance” (Book 4 Title) Announced, Releases November 8th! Random House and Christopher Paolini have officially announced the title, cover, and release date for the fourth and final installment in the Inheritance Cycle! Inheritance, Book 4 of the Inheritance Cycle, will officially release on November 8th, 2011 in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, and New Zealand. The book’s first print run will total an astonishing 2.5 million copies. Additional foreign release dates are to be announced by their respective publishers — Shur’tugal will be sure to update fans when we receive this information. “The burning questions asked by fans around the world will finally be answered in this last installment,” said Christopher Paolini. “All will be revealed!” View the official Inheritance press release here. We are also thrilled to announce the release of our “>Ultimate Guide to Inheritance (Book 4)! Inheritance‘s ultimate guide, the only comprehensive guide to all known facts and theories surrounding Book 4, includes: *Complete list of confirmed facts and details about Inheritance *''Guide to Inheritance‘s “loose endings” (unsolved plot threads) *''Official theory discussion articles, including: “Who Will Be The Green Rider?”, “King Halfpaw and Book 4′s Released Chapter: Discussion, Analysis, and More”, “Eragon: Tortured and Dying in Book 4″ *''The only stop on the internet for a complete list of confirmed Inheritance information'' *''Future home to any and all big Inheritance updates, exclusives, interviews, and more!'' Read through the full “Ultimate Guide to Inheritance (Book 4)” now: Shurtugal.com/Inheritance Another great way to prepare for the release of Inheritance later this fall is by checking out The Inheritance Almanac, the official companion guide to the Inheritance Cycle! You can learn more about The Inheritance Almanac through Amazon.com! Remember folks: this is only the beginning. Book 4′s official announcement means the beginning of a very exciting 2011 for all fans. Shur’tugal has a substantial amount of activities, events, and more planned for the next eight months and we can’t wait to share them with you. Be sure to keep checking back for events, interviews, exclusives, and more as Inheritance grows closer! Be sure to “Like” Shur’tugal on Facebook and to follow Shur’tugal on Twitter for exclusive up-to-the-minute Inheritance news! ''Trailers *Trailer oficial Inheritance *Trailer versión alemana Trama El Legado originalmente estaba planeada como una trilogía, pero Paolini comunicó que durante el proceso de escritura, la longitud del tercer libro aumentó de más, por lo que la trama se dividiría en 2 partes, que serían publicadas independientemente. Debido a esto, muchos elementos de la trama que originalmente planeaban desvelarse en el tercer libro aparecerán en el cuarto. Paolini una vez dijo en una entrevista que uniría los dos libros con la muerte de un "personaje importante", este personaje resulto ser Oromis, el maestro de Eragon. '¡ALERTA: SPOILERS ADELANTE!''' El libro empieza con una breve introducción que cuenta la historia de Alagaësia, empezando por la llegada de las especies conocidas, la guerra entre elfos y dragones, la creación de los Jinetes, el ascenso de Galbatorix y los Apóstatas al poder y un breve resumen de lo narrado en los libros anteriores hasta el presente, donde ahora está el ejército vardeno sitiando Belatona. Eragon y Saphira están en la batalla, cuando un caballero se dirige a atacarlos con la Dauthdaert Niernen, una lanza hecha durante los últimos años del Du Fyrn Skulblaka para matar dragones. Eragon y Arya encuentran a Lord Bradburn y lo obligan a firmar la rendición de Belatona. Entonces se oye que a lo lejos llega un ejército de Hombres-Gato, liderados por Grimr Mediazarpa, quien ofrece aliarse a los vardenos para derrocar a Galbatorix. Esa noche Elain entra en labor de parto, la bebé nace pero con el Paladar Hendido, Horst pide ayuda a Eragon y éste cura a la pequeña (con Elva vigilándolo de lejos para evitar que cometa otro error), a la que nombran Hope (esperanza). A partir de entonces Eragon se gana el respeto de los elfos, pues para ellos los niños es lo más importante. Roran es enviado a Aroughs, quien logra sitiar la ciudad usando su ingenio y los canales que recorrían la ciudad, y vuelve con los vardenos para ayudar en la batalla de Dras-Leona. En Dras-Leona a los vardenos se unen los enanos comandados por el Grimsborithn Orik, pero no pueden hacer mucho pues Murtagh y Espina están defendiendo la ciudad y parece impenetrable. Durante esa espera, Glaedr se recupera del dolor lo suficiente para ayudar a Eragon y a Saphira. Jeod logra encontrar en los documentos el indicio de un antiguo túnel construido por los enanos, Eragon entonces planea entrar por ellos acompañado por Blodgarm, un elfo de la escolta de magos llamado Wyrden, Arya, Ángela la herbolaria y Elva (quien se niega a ayudarlo) mientra Saphira distrae a Murtagh y a Thorn con una ilusión creada por los demás magos elfos. Eragon y compañía logran entrar a la ciudad por medio del túnel, que era una entrada secreta al Helgrind, en cuyos sótanos son emboscados y atacados, muriendo Wyrden en ella y siendo capturados Ángela, Eragon y Arya. Cuando Eragon despierta se encuentra con Arya en una cámara, sin sus espadas, el cinturón de Beloth el Sabio y atados a unas cadenas que absorben la magia, donde el sacerdote del Helgrind le revela el secreto de su religión: adoran a los Ra'zac, ellos tenían 2 huevos más allí, a los que les ofrecerán a Eragon y a Arya para que se los coman en cuanto nazcan, sin importarle lo que diga Galbatorix. Afortunadamente son rescatados por un acólito que no quería estar allí, por Solembum (quien los seguía para ayudarlos y mata a los polluelos de Ra'zac apenas salen del cascarón) y Ángela (quien logró escapar). Ella le presta a Eragon su espada de cristal llamada Albitr ("muerte líquida" en el idioma antiguo), de acuerdo con ella es la espada más afilada existente. Finalmente llegan a la puertas de la Catedral, donde el Gran Sacerdote los atrapa con sus Vastos poderes mentales, al final Angela lo alcanza y mata. Eragon recupera a Brisingr, pero no el cinturón de Beloth el Sabio, y logra abrir las puertas, mas tuvo que usar la energía de Aren para lograrlo. Espina y Murtagh tiene que huir, derrotados y los Vardenos reclaman la ciudad. Durante la noche, los Vardenos reciben un ataque sorpresa por parte de Murtagh, Thorn y algunos soldados, quienes secuestran a Nasuada y la llevan a Uru'baen. Eragon es nombrado líder de los Vardenos en lugar de Nasuada. Al verse líder de los vardenos y de camino a Uru'baen sin saber cómo hará para derrocar al rey, Eragon empieza a buscar indicios acerca de la Cripta de las almas, llama a Solembum y este le cuenta que los hombres gato, después de la caída de los Jinetes, recibieron un mensaje en el que les decían lo del arma bajo el árbol Menoa y la Cripta de las Almas. Siguiendo su consejo, Eragon, Saphira y Glaedr viajan a Vroengard, encuentran una tormenta y Saphira, guiada por los vientos llega a una capa muy alta de la atmósfera (superior a las beor) donde ella y Eragon descubren que su mundo es redondo. Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Uru'baen, Nasuada despierta en una sala conocida como "La sala de la adivina". Allí Galbatorix la tortura para averiguar su nombre verdadero y volverla su esclava. Pero Murtagh le ayuda a resistir y a orientarla sobre lo que es real y lo que es una ilusión creada por Galbatorix y se crea un fuerte vínculo amoroso entre ellos. Cuando Eragon, Saphira y Glaedr llegan a Vroengard se encuentran que la magia que anteriormente había ha afectado a las criaturas del sitio. Cuando llegan a la Roca de Kuthian, descubren que el nombre que deben decir es su nombre verdadero, el del idioma antiguo. Pasan unos días intentando y al final Saphira y Eragon averiguan sus nombres y junto con Glaedr los dicen a la roca. De pronto se abren dos puertas enormes en la roca que revelan la entrada a una cueva, que va en línea recta hasta un sitio donde hay una cámara con un foso de "roca fundida" (lava) en el centro y estantes con objetos redondos. Al fondo se encontraba Cuaroc , quien entra en la mente de Eragon, Saphira y Glaedr y revisa sus recuerdos para probar que son de fiar.Una vez revisados, se dan cuenta que algunos de los objetos redondos son Eldunarís, coordinados por Umaroth, el dragón de Vrael, quienes al ver que no podían enfrentar a Galbatorix decidieron esconderse para enfrentarlo cuando llegara el momento apropiado, ellos ofrecieron su apoyo a Eragon y con la energía de los eldunarís Eragon y Saphira se encaminaron a Uru'baen. Cuando llegaron a Uru'baen los Vardenos y el ejército de Islanzadí ya estaban allí, Eragon se reúne con Arya, Blodgarm, Islanzadí, Orik, Roran, Jormundur y Orrin para ponerlos al tanto de lo ocurrido en Vroengard. Eragon Propone un ataque sorpresa antes del amanecer, con una distracción similar a la usada en Dras-Leona para que él, Saphira, Arya, Blodgarm, los hechiceros y Elva entraran al castillo de Uru'baen a confrontar a Galbatorix. Ellos logran entrar al castillo, y después de pasar por algunas trampas, llegan a la puerta del salón del trono, pero los Blodgarm y los elfos son atrapados mentalmente y enviados a un sitio desconocido. Eragon, Saphira, Arya y Elva entran al salón, donde (por fin) se revela el rostro de Galbatorix. Éste revela que su red de espías (la mano negra) está mejor posicionada de lo que pensaban, ya que sabe que ellos tienen la Dauthdaert, lo que hace Elva y que los acompañan los Eldunarís. Galbatorix los somete con facilidad y les revela el nombre que andaba buscando: El Nombre del Idioma Antiguo, además que planea romper sus mentes (incluyendo la de Nasuada, pues la tenía atada en el salón) para que lo sirvan fielmente y después ir a conquistar toda Alagaësia. Pero antes quiere ver a Eragon y a Murtagh enfrentándose en un duelo. Mientras tanto, en la ciudadela, los vardenos se enfrentan al ejército de Galbatorix, pero empiezan a tener problemas pues los hechizos empiezan a fallar una vez que entran por las puertas (obra de Galbatorix) entonces llega el General de Galbatorix, Lord Barst, un tipo con un tremendo poder, quien derrota a varios Kull con sorprendente facilidad y mata a Islanzadí después de una magnífica pelea. Tanto los vardenos como los elfos quedan desolados al ver a la Drottning muerta y empiezan a replegarse, pero a Roran se le ocurre un plan, pues deduce que el poder de Barst proviene de un eldunarí oculto en la pechera de su armadura. Con la fuerza conjunta de enanos, elfos, úrgalos, humanos y hombres gato planean debilitar las defensas de Barst y el Eldunarí. El plan es un éxito, pues logran debilitar por completo las protecciones mágicas de Barst y mellar su armadura. Entonces Roran se enfrenta a él cuerpo al cuerpo, lo derrota no sin esfuerzo, Barst muere y Roran cae, herido de gravedad. En el salón del trono, Eragon y Murtagh se enfrentan a duelo, el que gana Eragon al clavarle Brisingr a Murtagh en el pecho, entonces Murtagh se enfada y le dice que pretendía ganar para poder rescatar a Nasuada. Entonces se da cuenta que su nombre verdadero y el de Espina había cambiado, gracias al amor que sentía por Nasuada y su deseo de que ella no fuese sometida por Galbatorix y lo ataca usando el nombre de los nombres, lo cual le permite romper casi todas las protecciones mágicas que Galbatorix tenía para sí, Galbatorix noquea a Murtagh y procede a buscar el nombre de Eragon, pero él de forma desesperada crea junto con los eldunaris un hechizo de comprensión para que Galbatorix vea todo lo malo que ha hecho. Arya, Saphira y Thorn aprovechan que ya no están paralizados para atacar a Shruikan y Arya clava la Dauthdaert en el ojo de Shruikan. Eragon logra esquivar con facilidad los ataques de Galbatorix y entierra a Brisingr en el vientre del rey. Galbatorix le ruega que haga parar el hechizo, a lo que Eragon se niega. Galbatorix entonces realiza su último hechizo "Waise Néiat" (hágase la nada) y estalla. Eragon logra crear protecciones para todos contra la explosión usando los eldunarís. Desencadenan a Nasuada y van a la salida, pues el castillo amenaza con derrumbarse. Arya se queda atrás buscando el huevo de dragón que le quedaba a Galbatorix, logra encontrarlo y también a Blodgarm y a los elfos, quienes cargan con los eldunarís de Galbatorix. Una vez fuera Murtagh y Thorn dejan los eldunarís que tenían y se van volando (dejando triste a Nasuada), Eragon y Saphira los siguen y les cuentan de los huevos de dragón que hay todavía (pues el hechizo de la cripta se rompió una vez que Galbatorix murió) Murtagh y Espina les dicen que se irán al norte, para poder pensar y calmar "el fuego que los obligaba a hacer un océano de sangre". Pero antes le dice a Eragon el Nombre de todos los nombres y le advierte que Nasuada podría recibir ataques por parte de sirvientes aún fieles a Galbatorix. Pasan varios meses, en los cuales todos limpian y reconstruyen Uru'baen, pues el veneno liberado con la explosión de Galbatorix afectó la ciudad casi de inmediato, se rescatan gran parte de los tesoros que tenía Galbatorix, entre ellos cientos de espadas de jinetes. Los eldunaris son llevados a un castillo lejos de la ciudad por Blodgarm y los elfos para tratar de curarlos del daño que les hizo Galbatorix. Umaroth y otros eldunarís van con ellos para ayudarlos. Nasuada es nombrada Reina del imperio, después de su coronación los enanos, elfos y úrgalos se marchan. Nasuada le da independencia a Surda, a Teirm y a Kuasta, pero con la condición que aporten a un fondo para la defensa común de los territorios y a la creación de políticas conjuntas, devuelve el nombre de la capital a Ilirea, además nace la hija de Roran y Katrina, a la que llaman "Ismira", Nasuada da a Roran el título de Conde del Valle de Palancar en recompensa por lo hecho en la guerra. Eragon es enviado a romper todos los hechizos que haya puesto Galbatorix usando el nombre de los nombres y busca un buen sitio para poder criar a los futuros dragones. A Nasuada la atacan 2 veces, pero logra salvarse gracias a Elva. 6 meses después de lo ocurrido Arya vuelve a Ilirea montada en un dragón verde y le cuenta a Eragon y a Saphira que fue escogida por el huevo apenas habían llegado a Ellesmera, lo llamó Fírnen y que lo crió en los riscos de Telnaeir, además que fue nombrada reina de los elfos, sucediendo a su madre Islanzadí. Eragon decide entonces que no hay sitio en Alagaesia para poder criar a los dragones con seguridad para ellos y para las personas que vivieran alrededor, así que decide marcharse de ahí (lo que confirma la profecía que Angela realizó sobre él). Llega el día de partir hacia Ellesmera, Roran, Katrina e Ismira van con ellos para que vean la ciudad, antes de irse Birgit le reclama la deuda que Roran tiene con ella. Eragon y Saphira van antes a Vroengard para recoger los huevos, eldunarís y a Cuaroc. Una vez allí Eragon le pone nombre a los gusanos barrenadores y a los pájaros sombra en el idioma antiguo y luego parten hacia Ellesmera. Días despues hacen una ceremonia donde mandan a llamar a los guardias del Pacto de los jinetes, Eragon pide que se incluyan también a Enanos y Úrgalos, como una forma de unificar las naciones y para que los Úrgalos puedan obtener el prestigio social necesario, evitando que masacren pueblos en busca de él. En la celebración después Eragon encuentra a Sloan, que seguía bajo la maldición, Eragon decide curar sus ojos para que pueda observar a Katrina e Ismira (mas no levanta la maldición de no acercarse a elas), Sloan se lo agradece. Después se dirige al árbol Menoa para decirle que se marcha de Alagaesia y que viene a cumplir su promesa, el árbol le dice lo que desea, pero el lector no sabe qué es. Roran acompaña a Eragon hasta llegar a Hedarth, donde Orik llega a recibirlos con una celebración y donde los caminos de los primos se separan. Ahí se cumple el sueño de Eragon en el primer libro: personas encapuchadas abordando una nave y alguien adulto que se queda en la costa lanzando un grito de angustia. Eragon ruega a Arya que se quede con el hasta el primer recodo del río. Finalmente, Fírnen y Arya se marchan, dejando a Eragon y a Saphira con el corazón roto, pero expectante por las aventuras que habrían más allá del este. Capítulos Al principio: una historia de Eragon, Eldest y Brisingr #En la grieta #Avalancha #Sombras en el horizonte #El rey gato #Después de la batalla #Recuerdos de los muertos #¿Qué es un hombre? #El precio del poder #Un crudo alumbramiento #Canción de Cuna #Sin descanso #Bailando con espadas #Sin honor y sin gloria: solo unas ampollas #Comedora de luna #Cosas rumoreadas y cosas escritas #Aroughs #Dras-Leona #Jugando con tabas #Amigo o enemigo #Un cargamento incendiario #Polvo y cenizas #Interregno #Thardsvergundzmal #El camino del conocimiento #Un encuentro íntimo #Descubrimiento #Decisiones #Bajo tierra y piedra #Alimentar al dios #Los infieles andan sueltos #El tañido de la campana #La cueva de los alcaudones negros #Martillo y yelmo #Y los muros cayeron #A orillas del Lago Leona #La palabra de un jinete #Cónclave de reyes #Un laberinto sin salida #Fragmentos entrevistos y confusos #Preguntas sin respuesta #La partida #El tormento de la incertidumbre #La sala de la adivina #Volando a lomos de un dragón #El sonido de su voz, el contacto de su mano #Pequeños actos de rebelión #Una corona de hielo y nieve #Gusano barrenador #Entre las ruinas #Snalglí para dos #La roca de Kuthian #El mundo de sueños #Una cuestión de personalidad #La Cripta de las almas #En la cripta, primera parte #En la cripta, segunda parte #Regreso #La ciudad del dolor #Consejo de guerra #La llamada del deber #Fuego en la noche #En la boca del lobo #Estalla la tormenta #Lo que no mata #En el fragor de la batalla #El nombre de todos los nombres #Músculo contra metal #El don de la sabiduría #Últimos estertores #Un mar de ortigas #El legado del Imperio #El epitafio más apropiado #Fichas en el tablero #Fírnen #Un hombre con conciencia. #Pago en sangre #Promesas, antiguas y nuevas #La hora de la despedida *Sobre el origen de los nombres *Agradecimientos *Índice Edición deluxe thumb|130px|Edición Deluxe de Inheritance en inglés Se publicó en Estados Unidos el 23 de octubre de 2012. Incluye una escena extra, una carta de Jeod donde se cuentan algunos sucesos que han ocurrido después de la guerra, una carta de Christopher Paolini y el arte hecho por Paolini y el diseñador de las portadas en inglés, John Jude Palencar. Fuentes # http://www.eragons.com nl:Erfenis Categoría:Eragon Categoría:Legado Categoría:Christopher paolini Categoría:Libros Categoría:Ciclo el legado Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Inherithance Categoría:Saga El Legado de:Eragon – Das Erbe der Macht en:Inheritance (book) fi:Kirja 4 pl:Dziedzictwo tom 1 (książka) ru:Эрагон. Наследие